Kuzco
Kuzco is the main character and protagonist in The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School, while having a minor role in Kronk's New Groove. Personality Kuzco is presented as a sarcastic person with no regard to how his words or actions affect others. He's sardonic to those he thinks are beneath him (the peasants of the village). As a child he grew up in luxury; the lazy and flamboyant nature this created carried over into his reign as Emperor. Kuzco is primarily focused on the physical, how attractive a person is and their popularity. His life is dictated by his "groove" or the "rhythm in which he lives"; which is upset and ultimately changed by the evil actions of Yzma and the good influence of Pacha. Throughout the first movie we are given glimpses of Kuzco's softer and more compassionate side. By the end he sees the error of his ways, but its not easy to give up old habits. In The Emperor's New School he still has a sarcastic personality but we are also shown his loyalty and capacity to fix his mistakes after he realizes he's made them. He's also very intelligent and creative when it suits him, able to talk his way out of problems with skills. History Kuzco is the young Emperor (Sapa Inca) of the Inca Empire, but he's sarcastic; famously throwing an old man (Rudy) from a window for "throwing off his groove". The treachery of the royal advisor Yzma causes a mix up that, instead of killing him, turns him into a llama. Kuzco assumes a peasant man named Pacha changed him as revenge for plotting to destroy his village to build Kuzco's vacation house. But Pacha insists he's innocent and offers to take Kuzco back to the palace if he promised to give up his plan to ruin the village, During the three day journey, Kuzco and Pacha learn to understand each other and work together to reach their goal and Kuzco is returned to his normal state. Changed by this journey he apologizes to the old man and builds a far simpler vacation house on the hilltop next to Pacha's. Some time later it is revealed Kuzco must receive a formal education at the Kuzco Academy before he is allowed to keep his throne. In the mean time he is kicked out of the palace and stripped of his title and power. He lives in an attic bedroom with Pacha and Chicha's children Tipo, Chaca and Yupi. He falls hard for Malina, a beautiful and intelligent girl who's more then a little obsessed with perfection. Malina and Kronk are Kuzco's primary companions during his misadventures, learning lessons and thwarting Yzma's plans to destroy him. Trivia *Kuzco is named after Cusco, the Inca Empire's capital city. *He doesn't like cheese on his potatoes, as revealed in the first film. *His favorite treat is a Meat Mug. *He has an obsession with "funny hats" and "fancy pants". *He has a fear of gravity. *He has a fondness for chinchillas, he adopted one called "Fuzzy-co" in the episode'' ''"Kuzco's Little Secret". *He once went out on a date with Yatta. *He loves disco music, though it wasn't supposed to be invented in his time. *He loves karaoke, even if it wasn't supposed to be invented in his time. *He‘s around 18-years-old. Gallery Animals Kuzco (Rabbit).jpg Kuzco (Red Eyed Tree Frog).jpg Kuzco (Elephant).jpg Kuzco (Mouse).jpg Kuzco (Butterfly).jpg Kuzco (Kitten).jpg Kuzco (Chipmunk).jpg Kuzco (Cockroach).jpg Kuzco (Squirrel).jpg Kuzco (Ocelot).jpg Kuzco (Puma).jpg Kuzco (Giraffe).jpg Kuzco (Fly).jpg Kuzco (Peanut).jpg Kuzco (Mammoth).png Kuzco (Yeti).png Kuzco (Gorilla).jpg Kuzco (Snail).jpg Kuzco (Monkey).jpg Kuzco (Kangaroo).jpg Kuzco (Chicken).jpg Kuzco (Fish).png Kuzco (Toucan).png Kuzco (Condor).png Kuzco (Snake).png Kuzco (Monkey)_2.png Kuzco (Moutain Goat).png Screenshots Dibujo.jpg Kuzco ruin 2.png Kuzco ruin 1.png Perfect gift.png Come Fly With Me.png Kuzco wearing an innocent elf's hat, doing the "THEME MUSIC!" stance..png Kuzco adamantly rejecting a wet kiss from Malina.png Enwawards.png Emperors-new-groove-coloring-03.gif Emperor's New Wiki Spotlight (1).png Chipmunky Business.png Cut the Card.png Cart Wash.png No-Talky Machine.png Emperors-new-school-62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Triple Star